Chamboulé
by Chiiyuri
Summary: Qui lira, saura...
1. Chapter 1

« La personne qui te semble la plus innocente, n'est jamais rien de plus que la plus dangereuse..»

* * *

《 - Grand-mère, raconte moi une histoire, demanda une jeune fille pré-adolescente à celle qu'elle appelait grand mère.

\- Eh bien, Eh bien, n'as-tu pas dépassée l'âge de ces vieux contes que je te lisais avant de dormir, ma petite ? Rétorqua la grand-mère, souriant a la jeune fille lui faisant face.

\- Si... Mais, tes histoires sont tellement belle ! Je m'en lasse pas. S'exclama la plus jeune, faisant valser contre son visage quelques-unes de ces mèches bordeaux lorsqu'elle bougea.

\- D'accord, D'accord mon enfant, Fit la veille femme en s'emparant de ces lunettes ainsi que d'un cahier, posés sur la chambranle à ces côtés, Laisse-moi te contée le résumé de mon histoire...

La vie telle un conte de fée, celle qu'on trouve dans chaque roman a l'eau de rose que les jeunes filles adore dévorés en général, qui n'en rêverait pas ? Qui ne voudrait pas de cette vie dont le seul soucis que vous ayez est de rencontrez la personne qu'il vous faut ? Personne, me semble-t-il. Surtout pas une routière. Cette vie rêver, était la seule chose qu'elle, simple enfant de parents pauvres, s'autoriser à rêver... Jusqu'à ce jour. O6 mai 1884, cette date fatidique où sa mère lui imposa son destin, la forçant à prendre fuite, loin de tout cela. De ces actions, notre jeune routière allait faire une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie dans les deux sens. Du meilleur, comme du pire...


	2. I

« _Once upon a time... My storie._ »

* * *

Un jour comme un autre débutait dans le petit village d'Utashinai, se trouvant dans le grand pays qu'est le Japon. Chaque personne commençait à sortir du lit. Les femmes allaient à la cuisine afin de préparer de bons petits plats au membres de leurs famille, tandis que les hommes se préparaient à aller travailler. Dans certaines maison, la vue nous donnait accès à la cours où l'on pouvait voir différente personne de tout âge cultiver toute sortes de fruits et légumes afin de ne pas avoir à descendre jusqu'à la capital pour se nourrir. Oui, tel était la vie matinal quotidienne pour ces personnes.

Parmi eux, dans ce fameux village, qui comptait une centaine d'habitants, se trouvait une charmante maisonnette, au fin fond de la petite ville, près d'un grand bois et d'un petit fleuve. Cette petite bâtisse était facilement reconnaissable aux couleurs étonnamment chaudes de ces piliers. La maison, était d'un jaune très voyant -c'était d'ailleurs la seule maison ainsi, les autres étant toutes blanches. Les carreaux de la bâtisse de très petite taille étaient pour la plupart composé de vitraux représentant la Vierge, dans sa jeunesse. Tandis que face à cette maison, juste avant d'arriver au bois, se trouvait une très petite cour. L'herbe d'un vert foncée était fraichement coupée, où l'on pouvait également voir une très étrange mais adorable petite statuette représentant un bûcherons, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un pantalon qui sur la sculpture semblait ample.

C'est dans cette maison, au fin fond du village, isolé de tous, que vivait une petite famille. La famille Matuoka. Monsieur Matsuoka, un homme âgé de cinquante-huit ans mais qui étonnamment avait l'air d'en avoir quarante-trois, était un homme très actif. Travaillant pour le bras droit du compte, monsieur Matsuoka, se devait de faire bon nombre de déplacement par jours. -A pieds, le manque d'argent ne permettant pas d'acheter quelconque moyen de transport. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer beaucoup de son temps avec sa femme, Candice Matsuoka. Cette femme qui par son caractère des plus fort s'était facilement fait remarquer dans le village, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui du haut de son mètre soixante-deux n'aspirait qu'à une chose : ne pas finir sa vie, ici, dans ces Bas-Lieu, à vivre une vie qui selon elle n'était que misère.

Et puis, au milieu de se couple si semblable mais en même temps si différents, se trouvait une jeune femme, tout pile âgée de dix-sept ans. Son prénom était Gou. Gou Matsuoka. Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient pensés, la jeune Gou, n'était pas la fille de ce petit couple mais bel et bien leurs filleul. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs assez facilement au physique si différent de chacun d'eux. Monsieur et madame Matsuoka avait tout deux les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, si ce n'est que pour monsieur Matsuoka -August, pour les intimes ; ces cheveux viraient aux blanc du à son âge qui commençait à devenir grand.

Alors que Gou, contrairement à eux avait une teinte de cheveux beaucoup plus foncées. Ces cheveux, viraient entre le violet, le rose et le rouge. La couleur exact était mauve. Ce qui d'ailleurs était très rare pour quelqu'un, une teinte de cette couleur ne pouvait être ignorer. De ce fait, chaque jours, lorsque la jeune fille devait descendre au marché à la capital, les habitants d'Utashinai ainsi que les passant qu'elle croisait dans la rue la dévisager ouvertement.

La jeune fille avait beau chaque jours, croisés ces regards mêlant curiosité et étonnement, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire disparaitre la gêne qu'ils provoquait en elle. Le fait de se savoir dévisager tout le temps et ceux, peu importe comment elle tentait de se mêler a la foule, lui donnait un sentiment de malaise constant.

Aujourd'hui encore, pour ne pas changer aux habitudes beaucoup de passant la fixèrent pendant que la jeune rousse marchait dans les rue surplombé de cailloux pointus. Continuant sa descente vers la capitale et son grand marcher connu de chaque personne vivant au alentours de Monbetsu, Gou repensa à la discussion assez houleuse qu'elle avait eue ce matin, avec sa marraine.

Tout avait débuté lorsque la jeune fille était rentré, fatigué, après avoir enlever les mauvaises herbes de la petite mais charmante cours de leurs maisonnette. C'est donc exténué qu'elle était rentrée avec l'idée de faire une petite pause, aussi minuscule soit-elle. Mais sa marraine qui venait de pénétrer dans l'intérieur de la cuisine semblait pas de cette avis, et c'est donc sans gêne qu'elle s'adressa à Gou.

« - Non mais dit donc, jeune fille, pour qui te prends-tu à flâner ici alors qu'il reste encore du travail ! Interrogea Candice.

\- Je.. Je suis désolée, mais, je viens tout juste de rentrer, alors je prenais une pause. Fit la plus jeune doucement.

\- Une pause hein ?! Et qui t'a autorisé à faire une pause ? Personne me semble-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnez-moi. Dit Gou, baissant les yeux.

\- Et dire que nous t'avons accueilli, héberger, nourri, blanchi depuis la mort de tes parents. Nous aurions pus, August et moi, te laisser croupir. Mais non ! On t'as recueilli. Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes remerciés ?! Quelle fille ingrate tu fais. Soupira Candice, d'une voix usée elle reprit, heureusement que tu sera bientôt bonne à marier.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Gou totalement choquée, mais je ne veux-

\- Tais-toi, et reprends tes activités. L'interrompit la dame plus âgée, avant de quitter la cuisine afin de se reposer dans son salon. »

Continuant sa marche en direction du marché, ignorant les regards curieux de certaines personne, la jeune fille reprit le cour de ses pensées. Se marier... Si il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas pour tout l'heure du monde, s'était bien le mariage ! Surtout à son âge, pensait-elle. La jeune rousse n'était pas bête, et savait qu'un mariage se faisait des le plus jeune âge, selon les tradition, cependant elle ne voulait vraiment pas épouser un inconnu, avec qui il y aurai sans doute jamais d'amour, alors qu'elle pouvait mener la vie qu'elle voulait seule.

C'est donc en continuant sa marche, toujours droite, que Gou prit la décision que jamais, oh grand jamais elle ne laisserai cet accord de mariage avoir lieu.

* * *

 **Voilà le 1er chapitre est bouclée. Il est court mais j'ai cru ne jamais le faire.**

 **Donc cette histoire est inspirée d'un livre + une chanson et ... Un rêve xD alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Ah et il risque d'y avoir des couples ... Originaux. [Hétéro, Yaoï...] D'ailleurs il y aura du Yaoï donc ceux n'aimant pas... Bye-Bye !**

 **Pour tout ceux qui auront la gentillesse de lire cette fanfiction, je vous dis merci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Chiiyu-san (≧∇≦)/**


End file.
